


Years to Come

by NekoFairy (TricksterPanda), TricksterPanda



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Can technically work for other versions, Depression, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gambit's a sweetie, Good guy kinda?, Ms. Marvel wants revenge, Mutant Powers, Possession, Power Imbalance, Rogue flying, Sex, Smut, Touch-Starved, Touching, mutant discount
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/NekoFairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda
Summary: The X-men defeated Apocalypse a year ago and now things are changing. Villains are no longer villains and no the mansion is full of old enemies. How will everyone adjust?Rogue and Gambit get kidnapped by two people named Emma and Azazel. They're not sure what they want, but they know they need Rogue's power to do it.





	Years to Come

It had been one year since Apocalypse was defeated and damn had it been a year. The Brotherhood had stopped working for Magneto, or well, Magneto stopped ordering them. He ‘retired’ and started visiting the mansion. 

With his departure, Sabertooth went his own way, while Gambit decided to ‘join’ the X-men. His main mission was bothering Rogue however. Pyro moved in with the Brotherhood and had became the ‘big brother’ as he put it. The others didn’t quite agree, but they tolerated it most days. Colossus had joined after spending over half the year with his family. 

Everything was a bit harder to adjust to then everyone thought, considering former enemies were now having sleepovers every other day it seemed. The X-men had a few complications - Scott has blown a giant hole in the wall after Lance crossed a line- but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle.

Everything seemed to be looking up for mutants too. The hate crimes weren’t gone, but they were decreasing rapidly. Friends of Humanity were still the biggest issue they faced with hate crimes, but more and more of them were either quitting or being arrested. 

Dorian was also being used as a way to develop a ‘cure’ for anyone who wanted it. It wasn’t ready yet, but mutants were already lining up to get it. A few of the X-men and their friends had thought about getting it, but no one has made a decision yet. Though, it was more tempting for some of them.

Gambit woke up late the morning of the Brotherhood’s move into the mansion. He had meant to of course, since Pyro had asked him to help. No way was he going to get stuck moving all of them. He heard some people walking around and moved the pillow over his head before he heard someone cough. He looked up and smiled.

“Ah Cherie, what did I do to deserve this visit?” He sat up and held back a laugh when she blushed at his lack of clothing. She sat on the edge of the bed and messed with a piece of her hair, that Gambit noticed was longer than normal. 

“The boys are all moved in. Kitty and the rest of ‘em decided a house warming party was in order.” She smiled and looked at his door as someone banged on it. After nothing happened for a few seconds she looked back at her favorite Cajun.

“If you’re going you best believe Gambit is too.” He smiled and threw the covers off to reveal card suit boxers much to Rogue’s amusement. “Any special attire for this party?” He stood up and grabbed his pants. The quicker he got dressed the sooner he could hug his Cherie after all. 

“It’s a pool party…” She seemed less than enthused by the theme and gambit threw his jacket on before sitting against the headboard again. He pulled her to him and smiled.

“Something wrong, Cherie?” She sighed and rested against him making sure his coat protected him. 

“I just wish I could actually have fun at one of these stupid parties.”

“Or any party?” Gambit frowned as she only nodded and pulled her knees to her chest. He didn’t like to see her upset, but she hadn’t been able to do anything about her power. Her curse from what she called it on her bad days. 

“Yeah. Anyways, it’s in an hour. I’ll let you get dressed.” Rogue started moving away to have him hold her still.

“Why not stay? It’s not like you’re gonna see anything new.” He smirked and she blushed, but didn’t try and leave. He got up and tried to find his bathing suit. She grabbed his bedside deck and started playing some game he had taught her, though he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Hey, could I spend the night in here tonight? I don’t really feel like dealing with Lance and Kitty.” She finished the game and restarted before he answered. He managed to find his bathing suit and was currently trying to find his towel. 

“Of course, what’s a boyfriend for am I right?’ He smirked and walked into the bathroom. Rogue heard the shower and sighed putting the cards away before grabbing one of his books. He didn’t like many people in his room and even fewer in his bookshelf, but she was allowed to do whatever she wanted. 

“What book did you decided this time, hmm?” She looked up to see him barely covered in a towel and sighed showing him the cover. It was one of the books he had that wasn’t in english and she was honestly just trying to translate it. “That’s a good one. I”ll read it to you at some point.” He smiled and dropped his towel before putting on his swimsuit and a shirt.

“Let’s head to my room now. I wanna change and maybe get some swim time before the others go there.” She stood up and Gambit held her hand and pulled her out of the room. 

“Let’s go then. Can’t wait to see you in a swimsuit.” He winked at her and earned a small slap to the arm.

It took Rogue only took five minutes to change and most of it was Gambit stalling her anyway he could. He stopped after she almost touched his face. He knew it would upset her and ruin her day, so he stopped for now.

“Well, I’ve never seen such a pretty girl.” He smiled and they walked to the pool. Luckily, no one was around and Rogue got to enjoy some of the pool to herself. Gambit didn’t really like swimming all that much and stayed on the edge watching. 

“What was that?” Rogue hopped up next to him quickly grabbing a towel so she could lean against him slightly. She had heard some rustling in the bushes though it seemed Gambit hadn’t. The bushes rustled again and they both heard this time. 

“HOld on Cherie.” He grabbed some of the little pool toys they had on the edge and got ready to charge them. Only, nothing happened. When he got to the bush no one was here and he hadn’t heard Rogue, so no one had attacked her. Right?

“Rogue, I don’t know what it was but- Rogue?” He got back to the pool and saw her towel floating in the pool. He looked around and didn’t find anyone. He was about to call for help when he felt an all too familiar hand on his face before everything went black.

 

Rogue was waiting by the pool, but got a bit nervous. She hadn’t seen Remy and stood up to get a better look. The bushes weren’t that far, so why was he taking so long. She stood up right as someone teleported behind her.

“Kurt?” She turned around to see red skin before a small pinch and then nothing. Remy came looking just a second later and her abductor teleported behind him using his girlfriend's hand to take him too. He was gone before anyone saw them.

“Aw man, who left a towel in the pool?” Scott picked it up and threw it towards the grass. Kitty went over and huffed.

“It’s my towel. I bet Rogue took it.” She smiled a bit as Lance walked up behind her.

“I bet that loud mouth distracted her and she dropped it.” Lance shook his head slightly and Scott nodded in agreement for once. 

~~~

Rogue woke up first and groaned as she slowly rose up. She looked over to see Gambit still in his swimsuit and moved to shake his shoulder. She stopped once she noticed she didn’t have gloves. She moved as far as she could then and called his name a few times.

“Mmm, Cherie, just a few more minutes. I- Hey!” He looked over at the girl who had just kicked him to see she was chained by the waist and only in her swimsuit, which honestly didn’t cover much. He still wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or bad thing though.

“What happened?” She sat up and watched as Remy slowly did the same.

“I don’t know. All I remember is you touching me when i got back from the pool.” He tried using his powers to get out of the chain, but nothing happened. 

“Wait, I remember someone teleporting behind me.”

“Well, aren’t you a clever girl.” A voice came from the doorway and it revealed someone that looked similar to Kurt, but deep red skin. The one that had taken Rogue in the first place.

“What do ya’ want with us?” Gambit was the first to talk and the man just smiled a bit.

“Not you really. Just her. Well, her power anyways.” With that Rogue paled and moved away from the man. He didn’t glance at her once as he continued. “We brought you to add to the collection in a way.”

“Azazel, please stop talking.” A female voice was heard from the outside of the room and Gambit could see a glimpse of pale blonde hair. He moved to get a better look, but she seemed to know what he was doing and moved back.

“Of course, Emma. Should we let them rest a bit more or start?” Azazel fixed his coat’s few wrinkles as he talked and tilted his head as he did so. ‘“Hmm, alright. I’ll leave them alone for now then.” He left without even looking at the others and slammed the door.

“What do ya’ think they’re going to do?” Rogue relaxed a bit and Gambit just shrugged.

“Don’t know, but it’s got somethin’ to do with you. I’m more worried about the girl.” He sighed and moved to lean on the wall some more. “Magneto told us about her just in case. Apparently she matches strength with your professor, as far as I know. I haven’t heard about the other one though.”

“He looks like Kurt.” 

“Same power too apparently. Do you think they might be related?” There was a loud bang outside the room and the light shut off. “Oh great.”

Rogue crawled to where the door was or at least as far as she should get. She heard rustling and then a woman groaning.

“I think they’re bringing someone in.” She quickly got to the corner as he door opened and the lights turned on. Emma, from what Gabit could see before, and Azazel were in the room. The door was shut and a woman was lying down against it.

“It’s time to use your power, ROgue.” Emma smiled and moved the lady in between Gambit and Rogue. They both were trying to figure out who the girl was, but neither could see her face. “I said it’s time to start.” 

Rogue was pulled closer to the girl and metal cuffs were placed on her. She refused to move at all and Emma was growing impatient, though only Azazel could tell that. Gambit moved to try and comfort Rogue the best he could, but she just moved away. He realized she wouldn’t let him close and moved to the wall again. 

“What if I don’t?” Rogue looked up at Emma and saw her partner hold in a laugh. 

“You don’t have a choice.” Emma smiled and suddenly Rogue was reaching for the girl. She turned her over and touched the temples of her. The lady woke up to scream and Gambit moved to try and pull her away, but Azazel pulled him back.

“Rogue, let go.” He watched her look up near tears and tried to get away again. 

“I-I can’t.” Rogue screamed and shook her head trying to pull away. “This isn’t right. I need to let go!” She couldn’t move though and she knew it was Emma. It didn’t stop her from trying though.

It took only two minutes, but to Rogue it felt like days. Emma released her hold on Rogue and she immediately cowered in the corner. Azazel took the body and Emma smiled taking the cuffs off of Rogue. She then brought a cloth bag into the room and threw it between them.

“It gets cold at night and I wouldn’t want you two to freeze. Be careful, she might be a bit different now.” She smiled before slamming the door and locking it. Their chains broke off, though they still had the band around them. 

“Remy, see if there’s a blanket or somethin’.” Her voice was shaking and he did what she said. He found a big sheet and quickly covered her in it and moved her to his lap. She held him close as she just curled up.

They must have been like that for a few hours. Remy had just held her and watched the small streams of light from outside slowly disappear. He was eventually going to look out the few holes and try and see where they were, but right now he was concerned with Rogue. 

“Cherie, you up?” He watched her turn her head just enough to see him. “How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts and I don’t feel right.” She frowned. “I still have her power. HOw long has it been?” She moved to sit up looking at the room. “It’s dark? I shouldn’t have the power still, I-”

“Shhh, Rogue. I’m sure it was just the amount of time you were holding her. I’m sure it will go away.”

“You can certainly think that, but it’s not true.” Emma walked in an Gambit grabbed the first thing he found for a weapon. That was the best thing abou his power, anything was a weapon.

“Wha-what do you mean? I can’t take powers permanently.” She moved to stare at the woman and leaned against the wall. Gambit walked over and got between the two. 

“Holding onto someone for that long can cause that from our research and I think you proved it. Thanks to our armbands we have some of her power as well. Next is your little boyfriend here.” She smiled and the chains grabbed them both again pulling them to the wall.

“No, please!” Rogue was screaming as Emma placed the cuffs on her. “I don’t wanna kill him too, please!” 

“You don’t have a choice.” Emma used her powers to move Rogue almost on top of Gambit and made her moved her hands to his temples. 

“Rogue, you gotta turn your power off.” Gambit tried to move away, but he didn’t have much room to move. He cried out as she touched him and she tried her hardest to pull away. “S-stop it.” He managed to get a few words above a mumble before he passed out. 

Rogue tried to pull away, but couldn’t no matter how hard she tired. She relaxed a second later and tried to stop her power. She had been taking lessons with the professor about how to do this, but it never works. Sure, she had done only half the damage as normal, but that wasn’t good enough right now. She also hadn’t had as good a reason to stop.

She tried everything she could, but nothing was working and she knew time was running out. Then, she thought of Gambit and her friends and how she would love to just go back there and be able to-

“No!” Emma screamed making Rogue open her eyes and see that she wasn’t taking anything from Gambit anymore. She quickly checked to see if he was alive and he was. She could fell his power surging through her, but it wasn’t the same as with the other girl.

“You’ve made a mistake lady!” Rogue stood up and grabbed the chain to have a link of is explode. Emma backed away ready to fight, but Rogue had other plans. She grabbed Gambit and broke through the wall housing them. She flew as fast as she could and didn’t stop until she had long lost sight of the cabin.

She found a cave shortly after and flew to it dropping Gambit onto one of the rocks. She sat beside it and leaned closer to him curling up a bit for warmth. She honestly wished they would have at least given them some clothes while there, because they were right. It got cold and a swimsuit wasn’t really a good defense for the weather. 

“Why didn’t you stop?” Rogue looked up to see the girl from before staring down at her. She backed away slightly and tried to wake Remy up. “You saved him, but not me. Selfish!”

“No no! Stop!” She covered her ears and tried to get away knowing she couldn’t.

“I’m not going anywhere, Rogue. You will regret what you’ve done.” With that, she faded away and Gambit stirred slightly.

“Rogue?” He sat up slowly and looked over at her. He smiled a bit when he realized they were no longer in the room, though he wasn’t sure where they were.

“Remy? You’re okay!” She went over and leaned towards him.

“Aw, Cherie, you missed me?” He smiled and she scoffed sitting on her shins. 

“I just got tired of shoving you around, Swamp Rat.” She couldn’t help but smile and he couldn’t help, but smile back. “Hey, do you have your powers?”

“Of course I do.” He grabbed a rock and it started glowing, which made her smile bigger. “You alright? You took a pretty big amount of energy.” 

“You took my life.” The lady was behind Rogue and she jumped to walk away from her. 

“I- no. Stay away from me!” She stood up and started backing away. Gambit got up to go to her making sure not to touch her of course.

“Rogue, listen to me. What’s going on?” He knew she wasn’t listening, but she didn’t understand why.

“I’ll make sure your life is ruined like mine! You will know what you did wrong!”

“No! I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry!” She tripped and fell holding her head to try and stop the girl from screaming. 

“Rogue!” The screaming was gone and she looked up to see Gambit kneeling in front of her. She grabbed onto him, much to his surprise, and started crying. “You’re touchin’ me?” 

“I-I learned how to control it. I didn’t want to do what I did to that lady again. Not to you.” She looked up as he pulled her close. “We-we should get home.” She tried to get up, but he held her down and smiled.

“Just a little bit longer.” He smiled and kissed her head. “You can’t tell me you’re not enjoying this either?” She blushed and moved to cuddle him more. She hadn’t felt touch in so long and she honestly didn’t want to stop anytime soon. Or ever really.

They had learned that flying was out of the question now that they weren’t running for their lives. Rogue wasn’t used to it and without the thought that they were going to die she couldn’t really concentrate enough. They had figured this out after she fly into three trees. 

“I don’t see why we just don’t call the mansion to pick us up.” Rogue was walking along the road glad they had managed to find some kinds of clothes. Sure it was stolen from a clothesline, but they were clothes.

“Where’s the fun in that? Come on I can see a few buildings.” He smiled and went a bit ahead of her, which she wasn’t happy about. While he had gotten rest of sorts -result of her taking his lifeforce slightly- she hadn’t. She was also exhausted from constantly hearing the girl screaming, though she had figured out Gambit talking dulled it a bit. 

“I can’t walk much longer.” She sighed and stopped to take a break. She felt arms around her and then she was in Gambit’s arms heading towards the town. “What are you doing?” 

“Well, you can’t walk and I wanna get into town. Seems like a good way to do this no?” He smirked as he got into the town a lot faster than he wouldn’t with her walking. She was exhausted and he was pretty sure still in shock. I mean, who wouldn’t be?

“What do we do now?” She was set down and looked around to see a few people glancing their way, but no one really seemed to bother with them.

“We get some money.” He smiled and started walking around to find the most people. It was easier that way. He found the center of the town pretty easy and left Rogue to rest as he went to work. 

It took him five wallets and thirty minutes to realize he wasn’t going to get anywhere like this. The people only had three dollars at max in their wallet if anything. He sat down beside Rogue and put an arm around her before speaking.

“So, how much money did ya’ get?” She saw him a bit upset and turned towards him.

“Ten dollars. We ain’t gonna get a room at this rate.” He sighed and saw someone walking towards them “Uh-oh.”

“So, instead of scrounging for money like I’ve seen you do, why not follow me?” The girl spoke up just as Rogue would and he liked that about her. She had her hair dyed all differnt colors and cut to her back and wore a small little black dress. Apparently, Gambit had looked a bit too long at that part and earned an elbow to the side. He wouldn’t have had an issue with it if she hadn’t accidently used her new strength a bit. He grabbed his side and nodded a the girl.

“That would be nice.” Rogue stood up and started following the girl before Gambit started following them. “I’m Rogue and this is Remy.”

“I’m Sarah. I run the local orphanage. I- uh- hope you don’t mind sleeping in a small room. I only have a few left, but I should have one big enough for you both.” She smiled at the two before turning the street to show a rather small building from what they were expecting. 

“So, is that it?” Remy was looking for another building, which earned a laugh from Sarah. 

“Sorry, but ‘fraid so. We don’t get too many orphans here. They’re usually mutants.” She didn’t even hesitate or look back when she said it.

“Aren’t you afraid of us being anti-mutant or somethin’?”

“If you were you’d be gone by now, plus I’ve seen you both on tv.” She smiled and opened the door and showed them to their room. “I’ll tell you when dinner’s ready.” She left them alone and shut the door.

“I told you this would be fun.” Remy plopped down on the bed and smiled as Rogue looked around the room.

“We need to leave tomorrow if the others don’t come looking for us.” She sat beside him and leaned against him. 

“Of course, Cherie. We will leave whenever you desire.” He pulled her to lay next to him and smiled to kiss her cheek.

“You ever going to kiss me proper, Swamp Rat?” She smiled up at him and he moved to pull her close.

“Is that what you’ve been waiting for?” He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She pressed against him deepening the kiss and tugged on his shirt slightly. He smirked and pulled her hand away. “Maybe we should hold off on that a bit? At least until we’re not in a strang place.” 

“Y-yeah, that’s a good idea.” Rogue blushed and rested her head on his chest. “It’s not like we don’t have time right?” That earned her a laugh and another kiss on the head.

Sarah had called them for dinner an hour or so later and they ate some hamburgers before going to their room again. They spent the entire night cuddling and making fun of whatever was on the tv at the moment. Rogue was the first to fall asleep and Remy held onto her until he too fell asleep.

They woke up at noon and quickly got ready to leave. It didn’t take very long, but they did get a small bag of food and other things Sarah thought they might need. They walked for a while, though Rogue did try and fly them a bit. They learned she was good at it if she wasn’t around too many objects.

They got back to the mansion and Kitty was the first person to greet them. Of course, lance was with her, but he didn’t interact much.

“Where have you been? Everyone’s been so worried?” She was talking to Rogue, but Gambit was the one that responded.

“Where’s the professor?” Gambit didn’t sound like himself, but a bit more series. 

“In his office- hey!” Kitty watched as Gambit took Rogue with him to the office.

“What’s got him so worked up?” Lance walked behind Kitty and wrapped an arm around her waist as they watched the other couple leave.

“Come in.” Professor X didn’t wait for them to knock. He had known they were there and had noticed they had someone else’s energy in their head recently.

“We’re home, miss me?” Gambit walked in and sat on the chair with Rogue sitting on the arm of it.

“Where have you been these last few days?” He knew very little, but knew something had happened. So, Gambit told him everything, including the girl and how Rogue was acting after it. It took a long moment before anyone said anything. Rogue had moved to sit on his lap and curled up slightly as he talked.

“We met a nice person that let us stay at their house though.” He finished it off on a good note and smiled rubbing circles on Rogue’s back. 

“We will deal with the other two later, but tell me more about the hallucinations, Rogue.” He looked at her and tried not to show how worried he was. He had dealt with mutants losing control a lot and he didn’t want to lose two x-men to it down the line. At least with Rogue, he could possibly help.

“I don’t know. I still have her power and she keeps showing up and yelling about how I ruined her life and that I should have sto-” She choked and Gambit pulled her close trying to comfort her.

“I think it might be better to see for myself. May I?” He waited for her to nod before using his power and entering her mind. He didn’t need to search very long to find the girl she had been talking about.

“Ms. Marvel?” He walked over to her and saw she was crying. She looked up at him and wiped a few tears away.

“She ruined me. She couldn’t even have the decency to kill me.” She stood up and saw Rogue and changed moods instantly. “You are an abomination! You should die for what you did!”

“Wait, no! I’m sorry!” Rogue backed away and Xavier quickly got between them.

“Let me pass! She deserved to pay!” 

“Silence!” He quickly put her to sleep and sighed. “Rogue, I believe we will need to work this out over time. For now, I will bottle her up so you don’t have to hear her.” He left the mind shortly after finishing that and Rogue curled up a bit more. 

“What happened?” Gambit looked at the professor as Rogue slowly fell asleep from exhaustion. “Is she alright?”

“Yes, she will be. Apparently, she didn’t just take in Ms. Marvel’s powers, but her mind.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I’ll work with her, but she now has a very angry Ms. Marvel in her head and I’m not sure if I can get her out safely. Please, take her to your room.” He watched and Gambit took her quickly and called up the elder members of the X-men.

It took two weeks to get Rogue out of Gambit’s room. The only good thing was that the professor has decided to take her to Gambit’s room, because they were the only two she would see. Rooming with someone you couldn’t handle seeing wouldn’t be the best.

It took another month to get her out of the mansion and a month after that to get her to use any of her powers. After that, she had daily practices until she got used to her new powers. Her meetings with Xavier were proving to be a good thing, but Ms. Marvel was not accepting her fate. Rogue couldn’t blame her either.

“Aright, Chiere, get up and get dressed. We’re going on a road trip.” It was six at night and Rogue was laying in the bed having skipped dinner again. Gambit had been out for a few days and had just gotten back and was not going to stay at the mansion any longer. 

“What if I just wanna stay here?” Rogue sat up and watched as Gambit started packing both their clothes. He even made sure to put one of her good dresses -he had bought it- in the bag. “Where are you plannin’ on takin’ me?” He smiled and threw the bag by the bed and picked out an outfit for Rogue to wear. She got dressed despite not even wanted to get out of bed and he finished packing.

“It’s a surprise. Now come one, or don’t you trust Gambit?” He smiled and kissed her when she walked over and pulled her into a hug.

“I-I don’t know if I can go for long.” She crossed her arms and looked away only to feel a weight on her shoulders. She looked to see Remy’s jacket. “What is this?”

“Don’t know. Thought maybe it would make ya’ feel better to leave.” He grabbed the bags before grabbing her hand.

Gambit drove until daylight before grabbing a motel room. They were by his hometown, which wasn’t too bad. They went back every so often to check on his family, though they didn’t know, and have some fun. Rogue couldn’t imagine how much fun it would be without having to stay away from everyone.

“We’ll rest here tonight and then tomorrow we’ll go out and enjoy the town.” He smiled ad unpacked their stuff. Rogue had noticed he had bought the room for a week and she had reluctantly accepted her fate. Maybe it would be some fun though…

The next day, Rogue woke up to breakfast in bed. Well, fried chicken and some sides in bed. Gambit apparently had stuff planned, because Rogue saw a few shopping bags on the counter. He only did that when he had something big planned.

“Hope you like what I got, Cherie.” He brought one of the bags after they finished eating. She opened it to see some short shorts and card suit themed tank top. She wasn’t surprised by the shirt, but she was confused by the whole outfit. 

“Why a new outfit? Find me a date for tonight, Sugar?” She smiled as she got dressed and he changed into some more appropriate clothing for the night. 

“Gambit’s the best date a girl could have.” He smiled and put his jacket on before opening the door for her. “Ready?” Rogue walked out and opened the car door before getting in the driver’s seat.

“So where to?” She looked at him as he drove to only receive a smile in response.

Two hours later and they had bought some new clothes, since Gambit decided she should show of her skin more now, went window shopping in which she received a very pretty necklace and were now taking a picnic basic up to the highest point they could.

“Did you have fun Rogue?” Remy smiled as she just watched the clouds and nodded.

“Yeah, I hardly thought about everything that’s been going on. Thank you Remy.” She turned to him and smiled before taking a drink of their water.

“Anything for you, Cherie.” He moved closer leaning on the front of the car and wrapping an arm around her. “I do mean that too.”

She smiled and kissed. Her had enough and pulled her onto of him and tugged at her shirt. She helped him get it off and reached for his shirt hem. He quickly pulled it off with ease and rolled over to be on top. 

He kissed down her neck and nipped at her breast before undoing her bra. She moved so he could pull it off and he immediately went back to biting and sucking on her breast while massaging the other one lightly.

Now, Rogue didn’t get to touch at all and when she had finally gotten the ability, she was too… broken. Now, with Remy, she wasn’t too broken, but healing. And dear god was it worth the pain she went through before. She gasped and suddenly her thoughts seem to run away from her.

By now, he had gotten her pants off and the rest of his clothes. He looked up at her and she kissed him again as he pulled off her last thing stopping them. He kissed her for a few more minutes, but she just wanted more and she tried to get what she wanted.

“Are you sure about this Rogue? It’s a big step.” He looked down at the girl and was honestly surprised he could stop even for this long.

“I’m sure I love you, Remy.” She kissed him harder almost hungry.

“I love you too, Rogue.” He kissed her back and pulled her in finally pushed in earning a small groan from his lover. 

She lay next to him asleep an hour or so later. He held her tight as she curled closer to him and he couldn’t help, but smile a if only a little. 

“I love you more than you know, Cherie.” He kissed her one final time before putting her in the car and driving home.


End file.
